


Growth Spurts

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pammy watches carefully</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growth Spurts

She admires them once again. Safely concealed in her latest plant haven, she observed her latest attack on the scourge of the world from afar. They will eventually know that the Ivy they captured was not her, but for now, she smiles. Much as Gotham has seemingly bloomed under Dent's nurturing, so have her nemeses. And the boy takes her breath away in how beautifully strong he has grown in the past year. She has always appreciated his gentle nature; he reminds her so much of her children.

Maybe, one night, he'll come through her park, and she can study him more closely. The thought makes her smile, as does the potential for encounters afterward.


End file.
